Wishful Reflections
by Suffering Angel
Summary: Teddy really wants to touch Billy, but it's too soon in the relationship for that. Leave it to a shapeshifter to come up with creative solutions...


I don't own YA.

* * *

**_Wishful Reflections_**

Teddy Altman was a shapeshifter, a changeling. It was a power he was born with, and though his life was short, he had all of it to learn how to use that power. He liked to think he was fairly good at it, at least going by how his teammates reacted when he changed. For example - like just now—

"It's a perfect replication!" Nate exclaimed, tilting every which way to examine Teddy's current form.

Eli watched with arms crossed from behind his mask.  
"This might be useful if our identities are ever exposed. The perfect decoy."

Billy remained silent, looking at Teddy with awe and just a touch of unease. Well, it made sense, Teddy thought. It had to be unnerving, staring out at- well, at _yourself_, seeing how Teddy took on Asgardian's form. All he was missing was the staff.

"Well?" Teddy asked and took a moment to appreciate how different Billy's voice sounded when it came out of his own throat.  
"Is it good enough?"

Billy seemed even more distraught upon hearing his own voice, no doubt also because he had to get use to hearing it coming at him from outside.

"It's, uh-" He trailed off and scratched the back of his neck. "You really got all the details down right. Even the wings look the same."

Teddy's grin widened, though he knew it wasn't only from the praise. If he was honest, he simply enjoyed having Billy look at him so intently like this.

"Hm…" Nate hummed extra loudly, and all three of his teammates turned to look at him questioningly.

"What is it?"

"Ah, I was just wondering how accurate it was under the clothes, too."

None of them took that comment too well. Billy shifted about uneasily, as did Eli, though for obviously different reasons.

"Why the _hell_ would you think about that?"

"What do you mean? It's an estimation of Teddy's abilities-"

Teddy wasn't paying attention anymore. His mind was busy processing other things, and not only that Nate showed interest in Billy's naked body.  
How accurate _was_ the transformation, he thought, and watched Billy's flushed face.

–

That question haunted Teddy for days afterward, though not quite how Nate intended it to. Every time the time-traveler brought the topic up - as innocently as he did - Teddy couldn't help but imagine what Billy's bare body looked like, using his spandex-clad self and Teddy's own observations as basis for the image. It was a beautiful picture Teddy painted in his mind, and he had a hard time fighting it off whenever he thought about it.  
That slim, lithe yet athletic build, the flat, slowly shaping front, the somewhat muscular arms and those thighs… _ugh_, those _perfect thighs_, that as though begged Teddy to run his hands over them—

It was only a matter of time before Teddy's curiosity got the better of him, and he tried to find out for himself.  
Not directly, mind. Whatever it was that was going on between Billy and he was still mostly undefined, and certainly was too young and new for him to ask to see under Billy's clothes.  
That left Teddy thus with a single option. After all, he _was_ a shapeshifter, wasn't he?

It wasn't the first time Teddy changed into Billy, nor was it the second. They were sinful occasions he told no one about, ever, but always he managed to maintain Billy's dignity somehow. Always - until now.  
No longer able to hold his curiosity in check, Teddy waited until his mother was gone, out with friends from work. He walked into her room, where the closet had the big mirror on its door, and locked himself in.  
He was home alone, true, but somehow it felt appropriate.

For a long moment he stared at his own reflection, the tall, muscular blond guy on the basketball team. He knew that look well as he wore it for a long while by then, but that wasn't the face he came there to see. Eyes closed, he concentrated, calling Billy's image to mind. It wasn't such a hard feat as he thought of him often, but it was different right then. He didn't change into the Asgardian, or even Billy in his day-to-day attire. Teddy shifted only himself, and felt his clothes become slack and loose around him as he assumed a smaller form.  
Even with the transformation complete, he stalled, bracing himself for what he would see when he opened his eyes. And then - he did, and it was an almost unnerving sight, like it always was.

Billy was staring at him from the mirror, Teddy's clothes falling a bit off his frame. He had an incredulous look on his face, one Teddy knew was his fault, and he reached a hand to rest it on the figure's cheek- only to have his fingers meet the cool, smooth surface of the mirror. That was the closest Teddy let himself get to touching Billy, be it the real article or his own shifted self.  
At least, it _was_, Teddy reckoned as he reached that hand to his face, fingers brushing over smooth skin. He took to heart the skin's texture, the subtle changes in warmth from his own form, the difference in face structure. He stared at his reflection all the while, watching Billy touch his own face. His hand trailed a bit lower then, the back of his fingers running under his chin, over the neck, thumbs finally running over his collarbones. A gasp left him as his fingers tugged the shirt's collar aside, revealing skin Teddy wasn't used to seeing. It wasn't much, but it fueled his hunger, making him crave more.  
One hand dipped under the shirt's collar to press against a shoulder while the other he dragged down his front, fingers tugging impatiently on the fabric. Finally he brought his hand to a stop over his thigh and gave the figure in the mirror a long look.  
He pursed his lips and dipped that hand under his shirt. The touch was experimenting and hesitant, it would no doubt have been ticklish had anyone else touched him so. He took his time, carefully exploring this new, uncharted terrain of another's body. He cherished the feel of smooth, chilly skin under his fingertips, a wide expense for him to study. The skin texture, the forming muscles underneath, the gentle trail of hair running from the navel down to his pants—  
Teddy took careful note of every last detail.

Lips pursed, he let himself admit he was stalling, and the next moment he began pulling his shirt upwards. His breath hitched as more skin was revealed the higher he pulled the fabric away, palm pressed flush against the skin all the while. He stopped when the navel came into view, a small, adorable depression in the middle of his body. He poked at it with his finger at first before he ran the soft pad in small, careful circles around it. It elicited just the right kind of impatience that made him take that shirt off altogether in one fluid motion.

His hands explored as much as his eyes did. Billy's torso was as lovely as Teddy imagined, and he licked his lips as he reached for the nipples. The sensation was quite arousing, but not half as much as the sight that appeared before him in the mirror.  
Billy was there, standing topless, hands on his chest and quite the blush on his cheeks, staring back almost needily at Teddy. It left Teddy momentarily shaken, and he pinched himself a bit harder than he intended. A gasp left him, a shudder ran down his back. The view in the mirror was too much, and he turned away, only to have his back reflected at him.

What else could he do? He looked, watched hungrily the shape of Billy's back, the curves of the small of his back and spine, the way Teddy's pants fell over him, hugging his thighs—  
His hands were over his hips the next moment, fingers twitching against the rough fabric in an irritated manner. He wanted to feel more, but couldn't quite bring himself to take the pants off - not yet.  
He instead moved his hands backward, palms flattening over his clothed ass. He squeezed, gropped, even, the sensation of that bum under his hands even better than he imagined. Oh, to dream Billy'd ever let Teddy actually do that to him—

His belt was undone the next moment, as were the pants, and he let out a moan as the items slid down his legs. Even with his pants looser on him in that form, their removal did away with the confines that restricted him, lessening the pressure on his already hard member. He lost his balance then, and in an attempt to turn back to the mirror, fell back on the bed, pants a tangled mess at his feet. He kicked them off before staring at the mirror again.

He fell silent and still, eyes glued to the image that was as though drawn out of his dreams.  
Billy was half lying on the bed, legs dangling off and hands reached back for support. He was flushed to the point his neck painted, and his face spoke of need and want. And oh, what he saw when he looked lower- finding Billy erect and straining, clad almost cruelly in the too-large boxers.  
Was that- was that what it would look like, Teddy caught himself wondering as he ran a hand up from his knee over his thigh. The skin was almost silky, and warm under his hand, and he watched the teen in the mirror tease himself so. If only, he thought just as his fingers ran high enough to drag over the fabric of his underwear.

That simply _had_ to go, he concluded, fingers twitching between fabric and skin. He wanted to see it, see everything, but this— this was too much, a tiny part of himself whispered. The rest?  
The rest was already touching, palming his need almost roughly over his boxers. It milked a sound out of him, one from the depth of his throat and his being. He was already this hard, but he went harder still when he glanced at the mirror again, to find Billy staring back, touching himself so—  
He squeezed harder and bucked his hips into the touch.

"Billy…" Teddy uttered; the name sounded off in Billy's own voice, but it was the only thing he was able to utter when he pushed his hand under the last clothing piece on his person, to touch himself intimately.

It was hard, and hot, and the feel of those fingers, longer and thinner than his own, was almost maddening. He gripped tightly, drawing out the sounds from himself- from Billy, before he began moving his hand. The body was different but the action was the same. He moved his hand up and down, the pace to begin with quick and demanding. Teddy forced himself to keep his eyes open even a bit so he could keep staring at the mirror, keep watching Billy with his hand down his boxers, constantly moving, his whole body shivering with pleasure and a craving for more. It was a beautiful sight that cleared Teddy's mind of any and all thought, leaving only adoration and enjoyment. He bucked his hips once more, craving even more friction when his arm gave way and he fell on his back.  
Only momentarily disoriented, he moved that now free hand over his chest and down his boxers as well, over his thigh to between his legs. The mere brush of those fingertips over his sac made him shudder, and he knew the hold he applied next would bring him over in no time. He let out a whimper as he squeezed again, teeth digging into his lower lip every time he rolled his hips.  
His lips parted then, his legs spread, eyes squinted at the ceiling.

"Billy—" He choked out again, just as he lost his own pace. His hands moved frantically over his own erection, sending wave after wave of pleasure through him. And then, with one last arching of his body, he came, Billy's heated voice ringing in his ears.

–

"You know, I think I'd like to know too." Billy hummed one time before training started. It was just Teddy and him, with Eli not there yet and Nate busy with one thing or another before they began the session.

At first, Teddy had a hard time connecting that statement, and his curious look was met with a smile that stood awkwardly between bashful and sly.

"How accurate your transformations are."

Teddy blinked before understanding dawned on him.

"You- you mean—?" He dared hope.

"It's not _free_, though." Billy hurried to add, and briefly ran his eyes down Teddy's form.  
Teddy felt his cheeks painting, but the only thing he could do in reply was grin.

"Oh, I think we can reach a mutually beneficial compromise."

"Ooooh yeah, talk big-words to me, baby." Billy snorted, but he still looked incredibly happy and held onto Teddy's hand just the same.

Teddy decided he'd tell Billy about his misadventures in the mage's form - but later.  
No need to ruin the moment.


End file.
